


Eating Like Dean

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Eating Like Dean

Waking up, your head was already pounding. You stomach was doing cartwheels, your eyes felt like they would explode, you wanted complete silence, and of course you couldn’t do that. If you slept in, one of the boys would come drag you out of bed. Your brothers loved you, they just weren’t that tactful when it came to your period. It was nice when your boyfriend, Cas, could come help you out, but it was always touch and go.

You finally got out of bed, forgoing pajama pants, and walking out of your room in just the oversized shirt that you’d gone to bed in. Sam was already at the table, drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper. “Morning.” He smiled.

“How the hell are you so damn _perky_ in the morning?” You asked, narrowing your eyes at him. “Are you not human?” You gasped.

Sam laughed and shook his head. “I take it we need to go out and buy more hamburgers, chips, and ice cream?” You stuck your tongue out at him while grabbing a donut.

Yawning, you sat at the table with him. “Please, _please_ tell me there are no cases, Sam.” The last thing you wanted was to feel like this on a hunt.

“Nothing major. Dean and I will be fine. Get Cas down here to keep you company. I know how this gets you down.” He said, getting up and kissing your forehead. “You need anything while I make a quick supply run?”

“Bacon, hamburgers, cheese, soda, energy drinks, oh! and something for these damn migraines. In case Cas is busy.”

He laughed and nodded. “Go curl up on the couch, kiddo.”

After you finished your donut, you did just that. You grabbed the large throw from the back of the couch and curled up with it. You wanted to sleep, but the pain behind your eyes was preventing that. It had gotten so bad at one point (before you met Cas), that Sam had to rush you to the emergency room.

Hearing the bunker door, you knew that they would be leaving soon. Sam found you curled in a ball, only your head visible. He chuckled, making you flip him off. “Here ya go. Feel better.” He put a bag on the floor next to the couch and walked back out.

You waited a few minutes before sitting up and pulling the bag into your lap. You smiled when you saw all the goodies he had brought you. Grabbing the soda, and the bottle of medicine, you quickly popped a couple in your mouth. Letting your head fall back, you closed your eyes, sending a silent prayer to Cas.

“Yes?” He said from beside you. You didn’t bother opening your eyes, simply leaning your head on his shoulders.

“Can you stay with me while my brothers are on a hunt?” You asked.

He glanced at you. “I can do that.” You smiled.

You don’t know how long the two of you sat there, watching mindless tv when Dean came in. He groaned. He still hated the idea of his “baby” sister dating an angel. “Sam told me to tell you we’re headed out.”

“Okay. Be safe.” You said looking up at him, seeing that look. “Dean, I’m on my _period_. Nothing’s gonna happen.”

Dean made a face before walking out. “I don’t understand. You are an adult woman. Why would you reassure him that ‘nothing will happen’, when it’s out of his control?” He asked. “And when what would be the point when we’ve already had sex?”

You sighed and shifted. “In his mind I’m still a kid. I mean, it’s that whole stupid double standard thing. He’s kind of a hypocrite.”

Cas nodded, understanding what you meant. “Are you hungry?” He asked.

The mention of food had you grinning. “Starving.” You got up, taking his hand in yours.

“Would you like me to make you something?” Cas offered as the two of you made it to the kitchen.

You thought for a minute. “Double bacon cheeseburger with pickles, onions, and ketchup. Then fries, and I can get my soda. Oh! And then I’ll have ice cream after.” You grinned as you sat down.

Cas stared at you. “Have you ever noticed that you eat like Dean when you’re on your period?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. You shook your head, laughing. You hadn’t noticed.

“At least I’m not wanting pie.” You pointed out.


End file.
